


Чертовы ведьмы

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин превращен в девушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертовы ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damn Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4029) by andreth47. 



Итак, Дин был девушкой. Ну, типа того. Разумеется, раньше он девушкой не был, вплоть до вчерашнего дня. Но те ведьмы решили отомстить и наслали на него маленькое милое заклинание, поэтому сейчас он был девушкой — по крайней мере, на ближайшие дня три.  
Писать сидя, как выяснилось, не очень-то в кайф, но зато у него была пара отменных сисек, так что все оказалось не так уж плохо.

И вот Дин ехал в Пало Альто, чтобы хорошенько разыграть Сэма. И вовсе это не потому, что они не разговаривали невесть сколько и что Дин скучал по нему. Не потому, что Дин, возможно, хотел от Сэма то, чего ни один брат не должен хотеть. Не потому, что Сэму нравились девушки, а Дин, по правде говоря, был охуительно горячей цыпочкой. Нет, это был всего-навсего розыгрыш и не больше. Братское соперничество и прочая хрень.  
Этой ночью Дин ехал в Калифорнию.

 

**  
Они с отцом знали бар, где работал Сэм. Дин не был уверен, будет ли Сэм там сегодня, но попытаться стоило, поэтому он надел новые узкие джинсы, купленные в Уол-марте, и откровенный топ, явственно подчеркивающий новоприобретенную грудь (которая, спасибо тебе, Господи, выглядела просто великолепно без лифчика, а еще у Дина были просто охрененные торчащие соски), припарковал Импалу за углом и вошел в бар.  
Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Сэм стоял за стойкой, возвышаясь над всеми. Волосы у него стали еще длиннее, чем раньше. Дин усмехнулся — некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Он расправил плечи и, стараясь не забывать вилять бедрами, как настоящие девушки, направился в сторону брата. Он ни капли не удивился, что многие мужчины в баре проводили его взглядом: Дин Винчестер в любом облике оставался горячей штучкой.

Похоже, Сэм тоже так думал. Из худого и тонкого парня, которого Дин помнил, он превратился во вполне взрослого и сексуального мужчину с широкими плечами, не скрываемыми даже извечной сутулостью — Сэм сутулился с того момента, как в шестнадцать лет стал расти с невероятной скоростью, словно сорняк. Но белозубая улыбка была прежней, как и чуть раскосые глаза. Слишком пронзительный взгляд навел Дина на мысль, что Сэм узнал его, но последующий флирт развеял все опасения. Сэм никогда не стал бы этого делать, если бы… Нет. Никогда.

Взгляд Сэма каждый раз ненавязчиво опускался на соски Дина, и тот каждый раз испытывал странное волнующее возбуждение. Но соски стояли, конечно же, исключительно из-за слишком холодного от кондиционера воздуха. Когда взгляд Сэма в очередной раз остановился на его груди, Дин вздрогнул, но решил извлечь из этого пользу.

— Что-то тут холодно, — произнес он. — Ты не мог бы выключить кондиционер? — Он слегка выгнулся, чтобы Сэм заметил, как ему холодно. — Наверное, придется выйти, чтобы немного согреться.

Улыбка Сэма стало откровенно хищной.  
— Извини, температуру устанавливает хозяин. Но у меня скоро перерыв. Если хочешь, составлю тебе компанию, пока ты… согреваешься. — Он придвинулся ближе. — Может, я смогу немного помочь тебе.

Минутку. Вообще-то это Дин собирался подкатывать к Сэму. От внезапной тяжести в низу живота, последовавшей за словами Сэма, все мысли вылетели из головы. Он взмахнул ресницами, но был вынужден тут же их опустить, скрывая свою радость от того, как Сэм покраснел. Возможно, его брат не такой уж опытный игрок, как думалось ему.

Дин склонился над барной стойкой, выставив грудь еще больше, и гортанно произнес:  
— Думаю, мне бы этого очень даже хотелось. Позволь только зайти в дамскую комнату и освежиться. Я буду через минуту.

Уходя, он чувствовал взгляд Сэма на своей заднице.

Дин прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу зеркала в женском туалете (который, к слову, выглядел и пах куда как лучше, чем среднестатистический мужской) и глубоко вздохнул. То, как его грудь всколыхнулась под тонкой тканью топа, вызвало в нем волну возбуждения, и это было настолько нелепо, что Дину даже стукнулся несколько раз головой о зеркало. Мало того, что он стал женщиной, так еще и возбудился (стало так непривычно влажно там, в джинсах от желания… желания чего-то такого… чего-то нехорошего) из-за собственных гребаных сисек, черт побери, и он собирается… Что именно он собирается делать? Перепихнуться с собственным братом на улице за баром? Вряд ли он посмеет зайти так далеко, иначе Сэм никогда его не простит, когда узнает правду.

Нет, Дин должен все рассказать до того, как дело дойдет до поцелуев. Дин проигнорировал укол разочарования где-то внизу живота при этой мысли. Но ведь он может позволить себе чуть-чуть больше, подразнить Сэма еще, прежде чем остановиться. Сэм будет просто вне себя от ярости, когда Дин расскажет ему. Дин ухмыльнулся и направился обратно в бар нацепив привычное самодовольное выражение лица.

Сэм ждал его — ну, на самом деле «ее», что бы там Сэм ни думал о том, кто «она» такая — в коридоре около женского туалета, и Дин чуть не врезался в него. Боже, Сэм был высоким, даже выше, чем когда уезжал из дома, и Дин при всем своем росте — неплохие для женщины метр семьдесят — все равно был сантиметров на тридцать ниже Сэма. Теперь Дину открывался прекрасный вид на грудь Сэма, что вызвало в нем очередную пульсирующую волну наслаждения. Хм. Возбуждение ощущается совсем по-другому, когда у тебя киска вместо члена.

Сэм, как настоящий джентльмен, придержал дверь, но стоило им выйти, как он тут же прижал Дина к стене, оказавшись, на взгляд Дина, слишком близко.

— Эм, Сэм, подожди, — произнес он, отодвигаясь, и блин, Сэм вообще говорил ему свое имя? Да, должен был, все в порядке, Сэм пока не знает…

Сэм только выдохнул «Нет» и придвинулся ближе, и Дин в который раз задумался, не была ли вся эта фигня со смущением всего лишь притворством, потому что Сэмми был слишком настойчивым в желании получить свое. Чересчур настойчивым, подумал Дин, когда брат приподнял его голову за подбородок и склонился. Вот черт.

Рот Сэма был горячим, требовательным и даже более умелым, чем Дин ожидал, и он с готовностью раскрыл губы, прежде чем успел себя остановить, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй, и пылающее возбуждение между ног стало сильным, как никогда.

— Мне нравится твоя грудь, — услышал Дин. Сэм больше не целовал его. И почему это он прекратил поцелуй? Дин открыл глаза и встретил сосредоточенный, внимательный взгляд Сэма. Это было настолько сексуально — то, как Сэм смотрел на него, — поэтому Дина совершенно нельзя винить в том, что он не заметил, как руки Сэма переместились к его груди. Грубые пальцы обхватили оба соска, слегка сжали, и и у Дина чуть ноги не подкосились от того, как наслаждение стрелой прошло по телу прямо к клитору.

— Боже, — он ухватился за плечи Сэма, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Сэм сдавил соски сильнее, покрутил, потянул и, блять, это было крышесносно. Теперь он понял, почему девушки стонали и извивались, когда он играл с их сосками, потому что черт! Если Сэм продолжит в том же духе, Дин скоро кончит.

Даже одной рукой Сэм справился с завязками на шее Дина, и, прежде, чем тот успел это осознать, топ стал скорее ремнем, чем кофтой, а голые груди полностью уместились в огромных ладонях брата. Дин стукнулся затылком о стену. Вот черт, это было нечестно, совершенно нечестно. Он хотел себе сиськи. Он хотел как-нибудь прихватить их себе в свою прежнюю, мужскую жизнь, потому что то, как Сэм сжимал их, тер и поглаживал, грубо, жарко и сильно, было слишком… слишком, чтобы от этого отказаться.

— Бобби звонил. Я знаю, кто ты, Донна, — произнес Сэм. Ах да, это то самое имя, которое Дин выбрал. Точно, они представлялись друг другу и… Стоп. Что? Дин в ужасе застыл, будто его с ног до головы окатило ледяной водой. Он поднял голову и встретился с темным, страстным взглядом Сэма.

— Мне все равно. Ты пришел сюда, думая, что сможешь меня разыграть? — Сэм слегка сдавил ногтями соски Дина, отчего тот чуть не потерял сознание. — Плевать, грудь у тебя или член, я трахну тебя в любом случае. Думаю, ты не так уж и против.

Сэм не стал дожидаться ответа, а просто наклонил голову, сжал зубами левый сосок Дина и потянул. Ногтем большого пальца второй руки он впивался в правый сосок, раз за разом, пока напряженная плоть не стала настолько чувствительной, что Дин уже был готов кричать, но Сэм не остановился. Чертов Сэмми, он никогда не останавливается.  
Дин застонал.

— Я буду трахать тебя, Дин, —голос Сэма был низким и густым – от этого внизу живота у Дина все сжималось. — Я сделаю это без презерватива, прямо здесь и сейчас. Блять, хочу поскорее войти в тебя.

— Боже, Сэм, — задохнулся Дин. — Да. Черт, да. Дай мне. — Мыслить связно никак не получалось и, если честно, он понятия не имел, какого хрена все происходило так быстро, но Сэм уже снимал с него джинсы и тер ладонью его мокрую промежность, и, блять, это было так офигенно.

Непослушными пальцами Дин нащупал ширинку Сэма и, наконец справившись с замком, запустил руку внутрь и дотронулся до горячей плоти. Настала очередь Сэма стонать и выгибаться, когда Дин освободил его от трусов и провел женскими, несоизмеримо маленькими по сравнению с толстым членом, ладонями по всей длине.

— Сэмми, я даже не могу его обхватить, — сказал он. — Думаешь, сможешь весь его в меня засунуть?

Вместо ответа Сэм взял Дина за бедра и приподнял, прижимая к стене. Дин обхватил ногами узкую талию брата.  
— Я уж постараюсь, — пообещал Сэм низким, напряженным голосом, направил головку члена к отверстию и начал тереться о него, вверх-вниз, скользя между влажных половых губ, разводя их и пачкая смазкой.  
Дин знал, каково это, потому что не раз сам делал это с девушками, но ощущение толстой головки члена Сэма сводило с ума.

К тому моменту, когда Сэм приставил головку к отверстию и надавил, Дин уже исступленно стонал. От этого первого толчка у Дина закружилась голова, ощущение заполненности, открытости, разделенности, и именно Сэмом, было лишком сильным. Все, что он мог сделать, это ловить ртом воздух, пока Сэм входил в него — одним плавным движением, полностью.

— Ну же, Сэм, — Дин нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, насаживаясь еще глубже на член Сэма. — Давай же, черт тебя побери. Ну, трахни меня уже.

Сэм поднял голову и его глаза опасно заблестели. Он произнес:  
— Если ты так этого хочешь, ты это получишь. Держись за что-нибудь.  
И Дин бы с радостью последовал его совету, но держаться, кроме Сэма, было не за что. Сэма, который удерживал его бедра железной хваткой и, черт возьми, просто двигал его вверх и вниз на своем члене, поднимая Дина, полностью выходя, и снова погружался в него, натягивая и раздвигая там, внутри, каждым толчком.

— Мне нравится твоя новая маленькая киска, Дин. Ты уже трогал себя там, дрочил себе? Потрогай себя прямо сейчас, я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, — произнес Сэм.

— Да, Сэмми, — Дин с трудом выдохнул и, опустив руку, нащупал клитор. Боже, он так набух. Конечно же, Дин себя уже трогал. Довел себя до оргазма несколько раз прошлой ночью, ведь кто бы не захотел позабавиться с такой новой игрушкой? Но это и близко не было так, как сейчас. Было почти больно касаться невозможно чувствительного набухшего клитора.  
Дин провел по нему рукой, слегка погладил раз, другой, а в следующий момент он уже кончал, обхватывая и сжимаясь вокруг толстого члена Сэма, все еще погружающегося в его тело. Горячая истома разлилась по телу, перед глазами все поплыло.

— Дин, о боже, Дин, — простонал Сэм прямо ему в ухо, но после оргазма все было как в тумане и слова прозвучали как будто издалека. Сэм приподнял его, вынимая свой член, и Дин разочарованно вздохнул, но Сэм просто развернул его, прижал ладонями к стене, коленом развел ему ноги, снова проникая горячий членом внутрь.

— Можно я в тебя кончу? Пожалуйста, Дин, разреши, я так хочу тебя заполнить, — настойчиво просил Сэм. — Хочу испачкать твою киску, заполнить тебя собой, пожалуйста, Дин, пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить в тебя…

— Да, Сэмми, давай. Наполни меня, хочу это почувствовать, как ты выстреливаешь там, во мне, блять, ну… — и это случилось. Дин почувствовал это по ставшим беспорядочными толчкам, по тому, как дернулся и запульсировал глубоко внутри огромный член Сэма, по тому, как теплая жидкость заполнила его и потекла по бедрам, стоило Сэму отстраниться.

Сэм обнял Дина, прижимая своим горячим телом к стене бара. И в принципе Дин хотел, очень хотел снова стать парнем, он ведь так обожал свой член. Но сейчас? Сейчас он думал о том, что быть девушкой тоже охренительно здорово.


End file.
